hivebooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven (a.k.a. Natalya) is Dr. Nero 's assassin. She is Russian and is described as being very beautiful with short (althought it is up to debate how short) dark hair, cold blue eyes, and a long, curved scar on her cheek- otherwise her face is perfectly symmetrical. Raven is known as probably being the most deadly assassin in the world, one of the reasons why Dr Nero is feared so much. She uses two long swords known as Katanas as her main weapon (but is perfectly capable of handling other weapons) and is well trained in more than several forms of martial art. She does not form many attachments, but it is clear that a strong bond has formed between her and Dr. Nero. In the Higher Institute of Villanous Education In the first book, Raven first appears in the cavern shortly after Dr Nero gives a speech to the newcomers. She had been hiding in the shadows, but Nero had still been able to detect where she was. They discussed the new student Otto Malpense, and Nero asks her to keep an eye on the boy (later to be discovered because the leader of G.L.O.V.E., Number One, had specifically sponsered Otto's scholarship at H.I.V.E.) and his friend, Wing Fanchu. Later, it is revealed in one of Otto's flashbacks that she brings him to H.I.V.E in the first place. Raven does follow the boys around, keeping them out of trouble once when they encountered two of the Henchmen Stream students, Block and Tackle, and when Wing and Otto as well as their friends Laura Brand and Shelby Trinity try to break out of H.I.V.E. and prevents them from leaving, deliberately breaking Wing's wrist in the process. Raven then helps Otto to fetch the components he needs to destroy Violet the plant monster who is threatening the survival of many H.I.V.E. students, she stays behind in the corridor to fight off Violet's tendrils so Otto can get to the dome and defeat the mutant plant. He does so and is rescued by Raven when the walkway starts to collapse. In The Overlord Protocol At the beginning of Overlord Protocol, Raven is charged with watching (and preventing the escape of) Otto and Wing at Wing's father's funeral. She is less than happy with this proposal, but goes anyway. Before the two boys can leave for the funeral, the building is attacked by a group of ninjas that easily take down the two other agents sent to aide Raven on the mission. She quickly runs back to the apartment (she had been in the Lobby of the building), but not before one of the agents was killed. The boys and the other agent had headed toward the roof, where they had a better chance of escaping. Raven engages in a tussle with one of the ninjas that hadn't been pursuing the others, and quickly realizes that it has higher speed and strength than the average human. The only way she defeated it was by throwing it out a window to the Tokyo streets below. Raven then heads up to the roof to help the others, but not before the second agent is killed. Not very much to her surprise, Cypher (A G.L.O.V.E. council member who had earlier in the book directly threatened Dr Nero) is up there and behind it all. He then shoots Wing in the chest (taking the body with him), and orders the two remaining ninjas to kill Otto as well. Raven jumps out of where she had been previously hiding and throws a shuriken at Cypher's helicopter, enabling her to track it later on. Cypher, who thought she had missed hitting him, leaves. Raven then kills the two ninjas, and suddenly realizes they have bombs on them. She quickly knocks Otto and herself of the top of the building and uses her grappler unit to reel them to the closest safe spot from the explosion, which meant through an office block's window across the street. Surviving the fall through the building, Raven steals a motorbike and brings Otto to one of her personal safehouses in Tokyo (the one they had been at being a G.L.O.V.E. safehouse). There, she calls Dr Nero and informs him that Cypher was behind Wing's death and the attack and that she had tracked him to his headquarters in the Amazon Rainforest. A shroud was called to bring Raven to an area above the HQ where she can preform an H.A.L.O. (High Altitude Low Opening) jump so as to not be detected by Cypher's sensors. After she jumped, Otto was to be taken back to school, but once they were close to the jumping point, the pilot revealed that he was working for Cypher and shoots Raven with a Sleeper gun. Thankfully, she had realized what he was doing and jumped forward so the shot hit her in the shoulder rather than the chest, so she wasn't knocked unconscious but was unable to do much else. Otto then opened one of the Shroud's hatches and knocked the pilot out to fall to his death. But, the pilot had activated the auto-destruct, and Otto had no choice but to jump with Raven. Once inside, it is obvious that the place is heavily guarded. Ninjas like the ones they fought in Tokyo are everywhere, and just when Otto is about to be detected, Raven throws herself out of the shadows to fight them as a distraction. She is quickly beaten down and knocked unconscious, but not in vain, as Otto had gotten away and delved deeper into the headquarters. When Raven wakes up, she is confronted by Cypher and one of his ninjas. He then reveals that the ninjas are actually robots, and he throws her into a pit with a larger robot, giving her nothing but her katanas to fight to the death. But before he can watch her get killed from above the pit, he is told by a technician that the place had been suffering technological damage (thanks to our friend Otto) and would certainly explode soon due to a self-destruct that had been triggered. Cypher then hurridly leaves on a submarine, leaving Raven to fight the large robot while the headquarters crumbles around her. She is almost beat, as her katanas were unable to do any damage, but then the catwalk from above collapses down into the pit. Raven uses this to get out of the pit and run towards the submarine dock. At the submarine dock, Raven finds Otto. Just as the giant robot follows Raven into the docking room, Otto uses a crane to damage it beyond repair. The two of them then swim to a place where a Shroud can pick them up after Raven calls in to H.I.V.E. again. Once they get back, the school is about to be under attack, thanks to someone on the inside helping Cypher. Nero pulls Raven aside to give her his half of the Overlord Protocol necklace, just in case he is captured. Professor Pike, Raven, and Otto then go to H.I.V.E.mind 's core to crack the encryption code of Cypher's command net so he can't control the robot assassins anymore. It works, and just in the nick of time. Just when things are looking up, Cypher comes in with Nero in the arms of one of the larger robots that weren't controlled by the command net. He threatens to rip Nero's arms off if Raven doesn't give him the necklace. Seeing as he was obviously going to follow through, Raven gives it to him. Then, she is knocked unconscious by one of the robots. Otto, with the help of Wing who hadn't actually died, defeated Cypher in the end. Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Higher Institute of Villainous Education Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Overlord Protocol Characters Category:Escape Velocity Characters Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Rogue Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters